orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Ildis Kitan
Ildis Kitan is a Xelayan university professor of medical science. He is the husband of Drenala Kitan and father of Solana Kitan, a researcher on Jintann 9, and Alara Kitan, the Chief of Security aboard the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]]. Ildis considers his daughter to be "intellectually deficient" and Humans to be "the hillbillies of the galaxy" because of their reverence for the military.Episode 10: Firestorm Typical of Xelayan culture, he esteems scientific labors and thinks of the military as a necessary, but unrewarding pursuit. Career Ildis is a university professor in medical sciences and teaches at an unnamed university. He had a few "stints" at the University of Xenara Medical School as visiting lecturer in the past as well. "A few years" before 2419, Ildis challenged research by Associate Professor Galdus Harona in a paper published in the ''Xelayan Journal of Science'' titled: "The Mellara Vaccine and Its Effects on the Risk of Torin's Syndrome: A Formal Dispute."Cambis Borrin. Episode 2x03: Home Ildis later said that he merely echoed what "every credible researcher in the field knew," that Galdus' methodology was "flawed," "incomplete," and in bad need of more peer review.Ildis Kitan. Episode 2x03: Home Family Ildis and Drenala raised their daughters Solana and Alara from the late 24th century until the 2410s. Solana became a researcher, eventually working on a laboratory on Jintann 9. Relative to other Xelayans, Alara is intellectually disadvantaged. By their own account, Ildis and Drenala did their best to raise Alara, but Alara later said that Ildis reminded her of her learning disability "every day."Episode 2x03: Home Alara left Xelaya to join the military wing of the Planetary Union, possibly around the year 2416,This observation can be incorrect. The guess of 2413 is based on her age of 23 in the year 2419 (see ''Old Wounds'') and that Alara says that "a trip to the beach house won't fix 20 years," implying that she lived with her father for 20 years before leaving. Episode 2x03: Home a decision Ildis said, "Broke our hearts." He believed that her departure was due to feeling "trapped" with limited career options.Ildis Kitan: "We both know if you hadn't been slower than the other children, you wouldn't have felt trapped into joining the fleet." Episode 2x03: Home In March, 2420, Alara calls her parents to discuss whether she had an experience in her life that gave rise to her fear of fire. They discuss it, but the conversation eventually turns to her career in the Planetary Union, where Ildis urges Alara to return to Xelaya and pursue a degree. Even though he considers her mentally slower than average Xelayans, he continues, "Just because you're a little slow doesn't mean you can't get there if you work hard enough. A lot of intellectually deficient people find a place for themselves here." Personality Ildis, like his wife, appears disappointed with his daughter's decision to join the Union's military as opposed to getting an education on Xelaya. Nonetheless, he still loves and supports whatever Alara decides to do with her life, even if it is considered less reputable by the standards of Xelayan culture. Production Ildis sketch 1.jpg|Costume sketch (Home) Ildis sketch 2.jpg|Costume sketch (Home) Trivia *According to Drenala, Ildis' and her favorite activity is to brag of Solana's PhD.Episode 2x03: Home *Robert Picardo, who plays Ildis, is also known for his role as The Doctor in the sci-fi series Star Trek: Voyager. Appearances *''Episode 1x10: Firestorm'' *''Episode 2x03: Home'' References Category:Xelayans